<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ 房子大/双哨兵 ]共生 by for1ove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392199">[ 房子大/双哨兵 ]共生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove'>for1ove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>项目与其配偶的关系在任何情况下不可被破坏。</p><p>我流哨向/逻辑不通/ooc/全是bug<br/>是绝对的房子大1v1，不涉及其他任何cp，请放心观看❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. - 01 -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「那就好好陪我。」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- </p><p>大平又一次进入了静音室里。</p><p>温柔而无害的水流声不间断地响着。鹤房穿着件普通的白袍子，坐在覆盖着厚厚纱帘的隔音玻璃前，晃着小腿，像是要透过那扇并不通向室外的小窗口看一看阳光。</p><p>他早就听见大平来了，却还是直到大平关上门，才转过头来看大平。</p><p>他的头发长得长了一些，额发柔顺地垂下来，将他英挺的眉毛挡住了。那双线条流畅的眼睛无言地望过来，眼神又干净又清澈，仿佛什么都没有经历过一样，白色的袍子松垮垮地挂在他身上，随着他转过身的动作微微敞开了领口，衣料下露出的皮肤白皙柔软，整个人看起来就像一个普通的学生。</p><p>「你来了？」鹤房对大平招了招手，往旁边让了让，拍了拍让出来的地方，示意大平坐下。大平走过去，在和他隔着一小点距离的地方坐下来，刚刚坐好就被不知道从哪里冒出来的白熊蹭得一歪，撞在了鹤房身上。</p><p>他连忙小心翼翼地挪开，上下打量着鹤房，想看看鹤房有没有哪里不舒服。鹤房看着他紧张的样子，忍不住笑了起来，开朗地对他说：「没事，我已经好了。」</p><p>但是鹤房始终坐在那里没有动。</p><p>白熊在大平身边拱来拱去，大平别扭地抬起左手去抚摸它，神思却已经不知道溜到了哪里去。</p><p>「『塔』说，你的最高匹配程度记录上，出现了一个89％的向导。」</p><p>大平在安宁的水声里开了口。即使已经翻来覆去说了很多次，他心里还是翻腾得厉害，话音倒还是强撑着，格外地平稳无波。</p><p>鹤房侧过头来看他。他没有转过头去，逃避一样地不想对上那双好看的眼睛。一个个音节像是黏在了他的喉咙口，把他的声带烧得发不出声，想装出一个并不在意的样子，却觉得轰鸣的血液一定已经出卖了自己。</p><p>「……他们说你这次总应该结合了。」</p><p>他最终还是说了出来。鹤房眨了眨眼，没有流露出一丝一毫的意外，他只是向后靠了靠身子，伸脚踹了踹大平，带着一丝笑意对他说话了。</p><p>「都快一年了，你来就还是为了这个？」鹤房问，挑了挑眉毛，眼睛笑得弯弯的，好像一点也没有把大平的话放在心上。</p><p>大平想说些什么，上级翻过来倒过去要他记住的那些话在脑海里飞快地流过去，最后全部被他丢在脑后不管了。他转过身来面对着鹤房，微微向前凑了一点，伸出手去抓住了鹤房放在大腿上的手，硬装出来的那点正经轻而易举地就被戳破，他松开了皱紧的眉头，下垂眼放柔了看着鹤房，心里像是装了一颗被火烧得直掉火星的松果，又烫又疼，让他马上就要控制不住情绪了。</p><p>「不。」大平说。「我来陪你。」</p><p>「那就好好陪我。」鹤房回答他。鹤房的手心温热而柔软，落在大平的脑袋上，是一个轻柔到不会让任何哨兵痛苦的抚摸。他把大平的刘海撩开，露出大平光洁的额头来，慢慢地凑上去，将自己的额头触碰在了大平的额角上。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>大平祥生，C级哨兵，精神动物缺失，精神图景不完整。在「塔」内培训时，于近身格斗上成绩优异，毕业后大多被分配执行潜入、暗杀任务。</p><p>大平过去的二十年时间，可以用这短短的两句话概括个完全，单调又乏味，让人提不起任何兴趣来。</p><p>「塔」的生活枯燥而无趣，充斥着永不停歇的白噪音。大平的潜力测评不高，被扔到了无人在意的集训区域里，却在里面有了意外的收获。</p><p>他有了一位导师。</p><p>这位导师手把手教会了他一切格斗技巧，从空手搏击到短刀匕首，再到弓弩和枪械，大平跟着他学会了一切，在三年里将技术打磨得纯粹精巧。他比谁都努力，导师常说他会在结业测评时一鸣惊人，成为A级哨兵，最后晋级为S级，甚至坐到首席的位置上，走上一条要被所有人记在记忆里的道路。</p><p>「到时候，『塔』的所有人都会把你的名字记住，你的后辈会说将来要做和那个大平祥生一样的人，多好。」</p><p>导师这样说。</p><p>他说话的时候，他的领航鲸正温柔地在他们身边盘绕着，身姿孤独，身上满是伤口。大平原本想问像他这样的人怎么会只是普通地当着一个初级导师，看了看柔和又冷漠的领航鲸，到底还是没有问出口。</p><p>再也没能问出口。</p><p>「塔」发出了一条追缉叛逃哨兵的通缉令，以此作为潜入作战和近身格斗两项成绩综合排名靠前的大平的评级任务，大平按着所学到的知识，在昏暗的岩洞里轻松地追踪到了任务目标，在怀抱着死去的伴侣陷入了「井」中的男人面前，射穿了那条不再在意任何事情的领航鲸。</p><p>鹤房就是在那时出现的。</p><p>大平在过载中蜷缩成一团，精神图景一块一块地崩碎，露出漆黑怪诞、浮着血液和残肢的未知宇宙来。他的感官蔓延出去很远，听见海风里孩童的声音和猫叫糅合成怪异的哭泣声，闻到一整座小城之外的樱花开得正好，一个黑影从他身畔的楼梯上跳过来，迈过了黑云翻滚的天空和歪斜的飞鸟，落在动弹不得的他的身边，给他带上了白噪音耳机，把他紧紧地抱在怀中。</p><p>你来了。大平想。</p><p>摇摇欲坠的精神图景里他仿佛回溯到了过去，穿越过刀刃碰撞的金属声，海浪湿润而汹涌地将他拍了个跟头，他听见阳光下顶着一头不服帖头发的少年被测量出极高的潜能。最后他从碎裂的记忆中坠落，狠狠摔在「塔」的露台上，十六岁的大平攀着围栏，偷偷地看「塔」下夏日祭燃起的烟花，硫磺的味道和沸腾的人声隐约地传来，大平缩了缩，仍然不肯松手。</p><p>他终于抓不住栅栏了，原本敏锐的感官被刺激得发疼发胀。他从一米高的台阶上踉跄着掉下来，夜风温柔地在他的脸颊上拂过，星星颠倒着拉出一道光弧，他掉进了一个人温热的怀抱里。</p><p>「喂，你看到捞金鱼的摊子了吗？是什么样子的？」</p><p>十六岁的鹤房的眼睛亮晶晶的，燃烧着少年人天不怕地不怕的光芒。他的手按在大平稍微有些热的额头上，比方才炸开的烟花还要更烫。</p><p>和正紧紧抱着他，害怕他就此崩解的这双手一样。</p><p>那一次任务结束之后，大平在静音室里收到了自己的评估结果。精神动物缺失，精神图景不完整，因此即使作战能力出色，也只是被评估为c级，并且因为无法被感知到精神动物，而被分配了一些不能见光的任务。「塔」永远不缺少哨兵，像他这样不够完整的哨兵更是不值得多费什么心思，他康复之后被分配进了A-4支队，对待各位临时队友亲切却又疏离，像是在刻意和所有人保持距离，免得再有那样一天，他需要亲手结束掉哪一个朋友的生命。</p><p>除了对鹤房汐恩。</p><p>被评估为A级的青年人依旧不知道收敛是何物。大平在房间里擦拭着刀刃——他刚刚用它结束了一个人的性命，安静的白噪音里他隐约听见了走廊里的奔跑声，门随即滑开，大平还没有反应过来发生了什么，整个人就被扛了起来，匕首掉落在地毯上，发出铛的一声。</p><p>「汐……汐恩？」他伏在鹤房日渐宽阔的肩膀上，摸不着头脑。鹤房兴冲冲地抱着他往前跑，边跑边拍了拍他的屁股，大平局促地扭了扭，把胳膊抱在鹤房的背上，头发都被颠乱了。</p><p>「等下你就知道了！」鹤房大声说，声音听起来十分快乐。</p><p>他把大平搬到了一间无人的训练室，好好地放下，还给他顺了顺毛。大平仰起脸看了看他，发现他还穿着作战制服，脸上有点脏兮兮的，看样子是任务刚刚结束就跑了过来。</p><p>「给你这个！」鹤房从武器带上掏出一把短刀，掉转刀柄递了过来。他蹲在地上，外套鼓鼓囊囊的挂在身上，神情愉悦，像头乖巧地等待夸奖的熊。</p><p>他的语气里满是显而易见的兴奋和期待，眼睛亮亮的，像是一眼就能望到底一样干净。大平接过他递过来的刀，刀刃锋利纤薄，刀身流畅，血槽干净，反着油润的光，刀柄用上好的皮质打底，在接近刃槽的位置刻着小小一头鲸。</p><p>大平喜欢各式各样的冷兵器，这在旁人看来无足轻重，鹤房却常常喜欢四处搜刮些东西来给他。大平长得无害又清秀，收到礼物时下垂眼往往惊喜地瞪大，偶尔还会惊讶地地张大嘴巴，可爱极了，看得人心里又温暖又柔软。</p><p>他已经挺久没有见过这样的大平了，实在有点想念。</p><p>大平果然笑起来了。他翻来覆去地把玩着那把短刀，纤细的手指上能隐约看到淡淡的青色血管，在锋锐的刀尖上掠过，画面危险又情色。他的头发方才被鹤房颠得乱七八糟，这样笑起来又单纯又有点傻乎乎的，鹤房也跟着笑了，伸手又揉了揉他柔软的头发。</p><p>「来。」他说。</p><p>大平用指尖在那条鲸身上点了点，慢慢站起了身。</p><p>鹤房的拳头袭来的时候他刚刚站直了身子。拳风凛冽，带着雷霆万钧的气势，堪堪从大平的鼻尖前擦过。大平敏捷地向后一仰，避过他的拳头后抓住了他的小臂，顺势一带，手肘已经就势屈起，正对着鹤房撞过来的胸膛。</p><p>他听见面前传来了鹤房低低的笑声。</p><p>鹤房反手捉住了他马上要缩回去的手，整个人往右一让，脚下用力止住了自己的去势，把大平往他的方向拉去。大平挣脱开他的控制，猛地一矮身躲开了直冲咽喉的手指，反握着刀柄的右手飞快地捶向鹤房的腰。鹤房往后一闪，在躲闪中略微失去了平衡，大平敏锐地察觉了这一点，趁势扫过去一脚，鹤房腾空跃起躲过了这一下，在空中却再也躲不过回敬过来的一下锁喉，被大平按着倒了下去。</p><p>他仍然不肯放弃，左腿顺着倒下的动作一勾，大平就也跟着摔了下来。鹤房大笑起来，放弃了所有的防御动作，露出满身破绽，径直张开双臂，把大平抱了个满怀。大平温顺地被他抱住了，两个人扭在一起在地上打了个滚，鹤房把大平推在地上，不管不顾地往他身上又压了下去。</p><p>「……刀！小心刀！」大平用气声叫着，手忙脚乱地推着鹤房的胸口，用胳膊掩着刀刃，把鹤房送他的这一把新刀往一边甩去。轻微的刺穿声中刀尖扎穿了训练用的靶子，刀刃没入三分之一，是最使人痛苦的精准分寸，大平把手收回来，捧住了鹤房的脸，跟着他一起笑出了声。</p><p>「我的衣服要被你蹭脏了，我刚刚换上的。」大平小声说。</p><p>「反正迟早是要脏的，你大可以现在就把它脱了。」鹤房回答他，无赖似的抱着他晃了晃。</p><p>两个人刚刚进行了短暂的交手，呼吸和心跳还没有完全平复下来，笑意从一双眼睛传递到另一双里，不需要动用敏感的感官就可以察觉到对方的心情。</p><p>鹤房出了汗，从额头到脖颈间都是一片湿，想必刚刚结束的任务并不是太轻松。他们呼吸相闻，鹤房笑着地把手放在大平脸上，大拇指扫过大平下垂的眼尾，轻轻磨蹭了两下，感觉手底下的脸颊柔软又温热，让他怎么也不舍得放开手去。</p><p>大平看着他，心里面软成一团，连识海缺失的痛楚都柔化了三分。湿润的呼吸间鹤房凑上来，眷恋地摸着他的额头，手心热乎乎的，烘得他舒适地眯了眯眼睛。</p><p>「让我进去看看，好不好？」鹤房轻声说。</p><p>一滴汗水从鹤房的鬓角滑落下来，在他的下巴上晃了晃，落下来滴在了大平的脖子上，像是滴下一滴岩浆，烫得大平痛得发抖。方才柔软下来的痛楚再次卷土重来，那片始终纠缠着他的怪诞宇宙蠢蠢欲动地潜伏在阴影里窥伺，大平沉默了一瞬间，还是顺从地展开了自己，在鹤房温柔又干净的目光里闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.OS-0413-20-24，于<em>17/4/20</em></strong>
</p><p>人员：Sen.OS-0413（特殊行动队A-4支队 C级哨兵 大平祥生）<br/>         「圣所」 A级向导 与那城奨</p><p>时长：6'12''</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong>
</p><p>与那城：你的状态很不好，祥生。<br/>Sen.OS-0413：是的。请问我什么时候能出去？<br/>与那城：……你还需要再等一等。<br/>Sen.OS-0413：……好的。<br/>与那城：你现在不太好，祥生，我需要你尽可能放松下来。<br/>Sen.OS-0413：您会受伤的。<br/>与那城：我会尽量保护我自己，好吗？我不知道什么时候你才能被允许去见汐恩，你可能会在那之前再次陷入过载。<br/>Sen.OS-0413：……您会受伤的……<br/>与那城：放松。<br/>与那城：尝试卸下屏障。<br/>与那城：试着想一些使你高兴的事情。<br/>Sen.OS-0413：……不……<br/>Sen.OS-0413：不。<br/><em>&lt;椅子翻倒的声音&gt;</em><br/>Sen.OS-0413：对不起。<br/>与那城：……那是什么？<br/>Sen.OS-0413：您说什么？<br/>与那城：我看到……流着血的鲸。四处都是。<br/><em>&lt;沉默&gt;</em><br/>Sen.OS-0413：是领航鲸。<br/>与那城：我很抱歉。<br/>Sen.OS-0413：您知道吗，齿鲸是群居动物。<br/>与那城：精神向导会保留大部分原始的动物习性。群居性也会吗？<br/>Sen.OS-0413：我不清楚，您所看到的领航鲸不是我的精神向导，是「崩解」之后新出现的东西。<br/>与那城：是这样啊。<br/>与那城：你休息吧，我给你带了向导素。会尽可能地让你见到汐恩的。<br/>Sen.OS-0413：谢谢您。您这么说不要紧吗？<br/>与那城：没有关系。</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>大平曾经有一个秘密。</p><p>他十六岁进入「塔」之后，迟迟地没有被检测出精神动物。他的识海拥有极强的防御屏障，将所有试图入侵他精神图景的向导全部冷漠地拒绝在外，中央院的研究员川尻是唯一一位稍微窥见了他精神图景的向导，据川尻说，大平的精神图景并不完整，可见的一部分里，黑暗而广阔的宇宙中悬着颠倒的破碎城市，川尻只看见了这样一个片段，就被温柔而不容拒绝地请了出去。</p><p>在那之后，也没有什么人再来关注大平了，为了一个潜能不高的预备哨兵，没有哪位向导愿意去面临精神体被伤害的风险。大平被判定为精神动物缺失，一直到从「塔」结业参加任务也未曾更改，这样的哨兵之前有过先例，没有哪个人有那个心思研究大平是否有什么特殊原因。</p><p>所以从没有人发现过，在川尻看见过的那片颠倒的城市下，倒流的海洋沉默而汹涌，紧贴着城市边缘的深水里，有一个影子。</p><p>鹤房在两个人十七岁时发现了这个秘密。</p><p>那时他们两个已经结成了小小的同盟，每一天都要凑到一起来，互相打着掩护溜出去看星星看雪，在练习室里切磋，偷偷将导师新换的假人射满子弹或箭矢，在背着监控的角落里尝试自己烤棉花糖，被烫得龇牙咧嘴，焦味儿直冲大脑。鹤房近身总是打不过大平，在射击上又每每压大平一头，枯燥的日子里有了可以放在心上期待着的事情，转瞬间就过去了一年。</p><p>这一天樱花正好，他们在练习室里互相搏击，彼此都汗湿得像刚从水里捞出来一样。鹤房最后毫无章法地扑向大平，大平大笑起来，被炮弹一样弹过来的鹤房撞了个满怀，伸出双手抱住了鹤房的背，被鹤房带着滚倒在地上。</p><p>鹤房自己也笑着，看着怀里笑个不停的大平，被他红润的嘴唇吸引了全部的注意力，到底还是没有足够的勇气，只犹豫着把一个吻印在了大平的额角上。大平像是突然被关了开关一样安静下来，从耳朵尖开始渐渐红到了脸上，老老实实地蜷缩在鹤房怀里，情绪鼓噪之下五感更加敏锐，几乎能捕捉到白噪音外，花瓣落在建筑物上的沙沙声。</p><p>他想说些什么，对上鹤房漂亮又明亮的眼睛后，又丧失了刚刚鼓起的勇气，只是徒劳地张了张口。鹤房怕他撞到头，手掌垫在他的脑后，拇指轻轻抚摸着他的后脑勺，大平只觉得心里像打翻了一罐糖浆，黏稠又甜蜜地滴落下来，让他喘不过气，只想就这么安静地待在鹤房又潮又热的怀抱里。</p><p>「我可不是向导。」大平最后说。</p><p>鹤房在他这样默许的话语里松了一口气，抱着他又翻了个身，让他趴在了自己身上。大平双手揪着他胸口的衣服，小动物一样紧张地注视着他，最后下定了决心，凑上去青涩地吻他。</p><p>少年人的吻生疏又胆怯，也只是轻轻接触一下便飞快地分开，鹤房却觉得得到了极大的满足。他不知道如何纾解内心的巨大欢喜，心想着自己说不定要做第一个因为谈了恋爱而过载的哨兵。他毫无章法地揉着大平软乎乎的后脑，不懂怎么才能和大平更亲近一点儿，最后把大平按下来，将两个人的汗湿的额头贴在了一起。</p><p>——他看见一片宇宙，星辰遍布，闪着梦幻又温暖的光芒。月亮下高悬的城市颠倒过来，海洋倒流，水幕清凌凌地折射着月光，一个黑影优雅地在其中穿行。</p><p>他听见遥远而空灵的鸣叫声。</p><p>鹤房猛地睁开眼睛，大口喘着气，惊愕地看着同样受到了惊吓的大平。大平比他更要慌乱一些，平时那些优雅全部不知道飞到了哪里去，手足无措地在他的胸口上撑起身子，摸了摸自己的脑门儿。</p><p>「……你能进来？」他问，因为过于震惊，声音都哑了。</p><p>「我为什么能进去？」鹤房混乱极了，想起大平的精神图景测评，甚至开始怀疑自己。「我该不会是个向导吧？」</p><p>「不要闹。」大平拍了他一巴掌，感觉识海里一片温馨安宁，丝毫没有之前被侵入了的不悦感。</p><p>「你有精神动物？你怎么不告诉我。」鹤房问，直起身子将额头埋到大平的肩膀上，边蹭边不爽地咕哝着。大平被他蹭得发痒，摸了摸他乱糟糟的头顶，拉住了他的手，安慰着闹小孩子脾气的少年。</p><p>「因为不太好办……除了老师，也没有其他人知道。」他说，想了想又加上了一句。「现在有你了。」</p><p>鹤房很轻易地就被哄好了，不如说他原本就没有生气。他想起水幕间优雅巡弋的那个影子，有些后悔没能看清，捏着大平的手问他说：「是什么？」</p><p>他话问得没头没脑，大平倒是一下子就听懂了他的意思。训练室里温暖又安静，他坐在鹤房身上，被鹤房小火炉一样的体温浸得整个人也温温热热的，识海里一片宁静，让他生出了一种把自己全部摊开给鹤房看的冲动。</p><p>外面的落花大概要积起来了，大平想。明天就可以和鹤房一起偷偷出去看樱花了。</p><p>他往前蹭了蹭，把自己紧贴在鹤房身上，好让自己能够更加轻易地松懈下来。鹤房仍然捏着他的手心，他把手抽出来，蛮横地将一根根手指紧密地塞进鹤房的指缝里，小声告诉鹤房说：「你自己来看就是了。」</p><p>他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>额头再次贴在一起的时候鹤房并没有立刻回到那片宇宙里。他慌了一下，觉得大平的气息颤抖着，细细地打在他的脸上，又奇迹般地将他安慰得冷静下来。鹤房沉着气，回想起方才恨不得跟大平再贴近一点的感觉，手指爱怜地抚摸着大平柔软的鬓角，掉进了那片星空里。</p><p>鹤房漂浮在落着樱花花瓣的宇宙中，试探地迈出一步，脚落在虚空里，却确确实实地踩到了实地。他一步步迈向那个颠倒的城市，星星打着旋从他的身边翻滚过去，白熊被从他的精神图景里解放出来，追着拖着尾迹的星星撒欢。</p><p>他接近了那片海洋，直到此刻才发现那个影子有多么庞大。海浪声里神秘而空旷的鸣叫声填满了整个空间，他站在水幕前，看到半空中有一个突兀出现的台子，大平愉快地坐在上面，晃着小腿，对着他做了一个「请」的动作。</p><p>巨大的影子破水而出，显现出远超现实生物的体型。它在空旷的宇宙里优雅而缓慢地游弋过来，雪白相间的身体线条流畅，近乎炫耀地展示着自己庞大的尾叶，仿佛确定了鹤房不会有一丝一毫的抗拒。</p><p>它顺着大平的视线一路游了过来，把空气搅得潮湿地翻滚。星幕温暖地闪着光，它在鹤房的面前低下头，让鹤房抚摸它圆润的头顶。</p><p>鹤房说不出话，樱花翻转着从他身边飘落，落到更深的地方去，渐渐消隐无踪。他看了看大平，倒转的水幕前大平抱着他的白熊，温和而宁静地笑着。他于是将注意力转回了眼前的生物身上，将那颗巨大的头颅缓缓抱进怀中，樱花像是暴雨一样铺满了整片宇宙，他听见空灵的啸声从自己的怀抱里响起。</p><p>那是一头<strong><em>白鲸</em></strong>。</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. - 02 -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我能够走出牢门，走到你的身边去了吗？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.TS-1211-20-14，于<em>17/4/20</em></strong>
</p><p>人员：Sen.TS-1211（特殊行动队A-1支队 S级哨兵 鹤房汐恩）<br/>
「圣所」 A级向导 与那城奨</p><p>时长：4'06''</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;原始文件损坏，于<em>25/4/21</em>进行修复后记录归档&gt;</strong>
</p><p>与那城：我只是想确认一下，祥生有精神动物。<br/>
<em>&lt;沉默&gt;</em><br/>
与那城：你有能够和祥生联结的方式。<br/>
<em>&lt;沉默&gt;</em><br/>
与那城：你能够对他进行精神安抚，帮助他缓解他的痛苦，重建他的精神图景。<br/>
<em>&lt;沉默&gt;</em><br/>
Sen.TS-1211：他不好。<br/>
与那城：他很不好。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：能让我见见他吗？他……他很痛苦，我也……觉得我自己很疼，我需要见到他。<br/>
与那城：听着。<br/>
与那城：上面希望你能尽快找一个向导结合，但是我作为一个向导来看，觉得你对于向导的抵触不可能消除。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：是的。<br/>
与那城：他现在被上面作为一个拿来要挟你的把柄。既然你能被他纾解，也能安抚他，你要想清楚怎么做才能见到他，什么样的情况下，上面才会认为你们彼此不可缺少。<br/>
与那城：我只说这么多。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：您为什么要这么做？<br/>
与那城：分配毕业任务的时候，我们没有仔细考察过任务目标，就随意地指定给了祥生。<br/>
与那城：他们觉得C级哨兵无足轻重……<br/>
与那城：我只是觉得有些愧疚。</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>档案记录Sen.TS-1211-20-28，于<em>28/4/20</em></strong>
</p><p>尝试使用特别手段强制Sen.TS-1211与队内A级向导（<strong><em>特殊行动队A-1 木全翔也</em></strong>）进行精神链接。<br/>
链接开始1分20秒后，观测到Sen.TS-1211进入亚狂化状态，对静音室内人员进行无差别攻击。<br/>
与其尝试链接的向导在记录开始1分25秒时进入混沌状态，被紧急带离任务区域，于一小时后自行恢复。<br/>
鉴于本次尝试对Sen.TS-1211及其队友都造成了一定伤害，从即日起暂时中止对Sen.TS-1211的强制精神链接计划。</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>大平从混乱而令人窒息的梦境里惊醒。</p><p>他梦见死者失去光泽的眼睛，梦见被捂在嘴唇上的手掌闷在喉咙里的临死前的悲鸣，血液从头到脚地把他泡了个透，在他身上干成一片片血痂，他难受地抖了抖身体，发现面前的死者变成了自己的导师。</p><p>导师瞪着几乎爆裂的眼睛，对他说：「你会把他害死。」</p><p>夜里的静音室温度适宜，大平却仍然感觉到了透骨的寒意，缓缓地往鹤房的怀里缩去。他发着抖，惊讶地发现自己的识海居然不再疼痛，背脊贴上鹤房胸口的那一刻，鹤房的手臂就环了上来，温热地搂在了他的腰上。</p><p>大平像个装满了焦虑和不安的瓷器，在白日里完好无损，面对着上级也毫无破绽，然而胡思乱想的夜晚太过恐怖，白噪音起到的作用甚至不如鹤房热乎乎的身体，他满脑子都是梦里导师最后吐出来的那一句话，终于在寂静的夜晚里沿着和鹤房相贴的皮肤延伸出细小的裂纹，渐渐扩散开来，发出细微的碎裂声音。</p><p>房间里的监控设施早在昨天就被鹤房要求移除了——「你们不撤掉的话我就把它们打碎」，鹤房这样说——大平忽地翻过身，把鹤房侧躺的身体按平，摸了摸鹤房安然沉睡的脸，轻轻地跨了上去。</p><p>鹤房没有醒，大平不清楚是因为他在自己身边感觉到安心，还是他久久没有经历过情绪疏导，已经影响到了原本极度敏锐的感觉。</p><p>他不久前刚刚被鹤房按着狠狠做了一次，此刻身体里还潮湿柔软，随时能再把鹤房接纳进去。大平将手撑在两旁，微微打着颤，埋着头用还湿润着的臀缝磨蹭着鹤房，偶尔滚烫的性器从入口擦过去，他连心跳都像停了一瞬间，从咬紧的唇瓣间泄露出低低的呜咽声来。</p><p>鹤房还是闭着眼，除了呼吸略微急促之外，没有丝毫改变。</p><p>白噪音也掩盖不了的黏腻水声从肌肤相接的地方传出来。大平觉得羞耻，却强压着羞耻把手伸过去讨好地爱抚鹤房，手心里又湿又烫。他把那些液体胡乱地蹭在后方，再也不想等下去了，咬着牙一点点将鹤房吞进身体里。</p><p>他的身体火热，被情欲染得泛着粉，胯骨上还留着鹤房按着他进出时烙下的指印，瞧着煽情又诱人。鹤房的性器一寸寸重新破开他的身体，留下骇人又凶猛的热度和快感，他的心里却像是终于碎出了一个破口，漏着风，再怎么样也填补不好，只能越碎越大，潺潺地流出浓稠的血液来。</p><p>大平快要继续不下去了。他发着抖，手撑在鹤房紧实的腹部，被架在半空中，迟迟没能坐到底。他把头高高仰起来，想把突如其来的泪水憋回去，耳朵里轰鸣着，上级说鹤房应该结合了的声音和导师梦中的遗言交替着在他的脑海里回响。他全身都不能抑制地哆嗦着，可耻地发现自己正处于崩溃的边缘，正在这时温热的手掌贴合在了他的腰上，扶着他抖得厉害的身体，把他慢慢地按下去。</p><p>大平哽咽着，泪水终于还是没能控制住，大颗大颗地滚落下来，哭得脸都红了。鹤房温和地看着他，翻起身子把他抱在怀里，慢慢地顶撞着他，直到他的抽泣声也渐渐地变了味道。</p><p>「把我叫醒不好吗？我都没有看到你是怎么做的，难得你自己主动一回。」鹤房说着，稍稍用力地往里一顶，耳边的呜咽声就带上了格外甜蜜的余韵，尾音打着颤，像带着把小勾子，催得人忍不住再重些下手，逼迫他发出些更甜美的声音来。</p><p>「你……你一直不醒……」大平断断续续地说，整个人死死地抱着鹤房的肩膀，说什么也不肯放手。鹤房伸手去揉捏他挺立起来的乳尖，他又抽泣一声，别别扭扭地把胸口让出一点方便鹤房动作，还是不愿意松手，一定要抱着鹤房不放。</p><p>「……你是不是快要到疏导不了的地步了？」大平问，满眼的泪水被鹤房撞得落出眼眶来，惶惶不安地问道。</p><p>他看起来实在可怜极了。</p><p>鹤房笑出声来。他伸手去擦大平脸上的泪水，却越擦越多，于是将手放下来，贴过去把那些泪水吻掉。他爱怜地揉着大平的后脑，把大平压下去，毫不留情地顶得大平哀哀地求饶，连头都快要撞到墙上去。到大平软成一滩，连哭都没什么力气了的时候，才转了转他的脑袋，叫他看墙角。</p><p>白熊面朝着墙壁，把脑袋深深埋在爪子间，形象清晰，一点也没有要崩解的样子。</p><p>大平轰地一下烧了个滚烫。他抱紧了鹤房的脖子，把自己埋在鹤房脖颈间，大有一副今后再也不想抬起头的架势。鹤房疼惜地抚摸他消瘦的背，把他严密地笼罩在自己怀里，像哄小孩一样拍他。</p><p>「我真的没有过载，我这次是被噪音弹给扫了一下，醒不过来是终于睡了个好觉，你不在，我都睡不踏实。」鹤房在他耳边小声说。「你这样最好了，干嘛昨天来看我的时候还端着？你下次再对我装出这个样子来，还跟我隔得远远的，我就像那次一样，再把你打扮成女孩子带出去，回来之后还要把你绑在床上干你，看你还敢不敢这样对我。」</p><p>……都说的是些什么玩意儿。</p><p>大平耳朵尖泛着红，有气无力地捶了他一下，被他接住了软绵绵的拳头，一根根亲吻着手指。</p><p>「我怕。」大平哑哑地说道。「你静音室跑得这么勤快，上面又催着你快点结合……我害怕。」</p><p>「别怕。不是他们说得那样的。」鹤房安慰地摸他的背，手越摸越往下，被大平羞恼地抓住，嘿嘿地笑了起来。</p><p>「……你先出来！」大平咬着嘴唇说，软软地推了推鹤房的肚子。</p><p>「你自己来嘛。」鹤房笑嘻嘻地说，甚至撒起了娇。「你之前是怎么做的我都没有看到，好亏，明明难得你自己肯从头来一次，我是不是应该多吓吓你……」</p><p>「……我没力气了，快点退出来……」大平打断他乱七八糟的话，脸颊羞得发红。鹤房欺负他欺负得也够了，最后还是把自己抽离了他温暖的身体，大平立刻合上了双腿，只觉得腿根又麻又酸，想也知道过了一夜之后，又会浮起深深浅浅的青痕。</p><p>「不闹了。」鹤房说着，把大平整个儿揉搓成一个团，往自己怀抱里一放，把两个人的额头贴在一起。</p><p>「再等我一小段时间，就一小段，我保证不长。」鹤房说，忍不住轻轻亲了一口大平被咬得发红的嘴唇。「『它』是不是好多了？」</p><p>大平回给他一个吻，听话地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.OS-0413-20-287，于<em>20/10/20</em></strong>
</p><p>人员：Sen.OS-0413（特殊行动队A-4支队 C级哨兵 大平祥生）<br/>
中央研究院J11-2研究室 A级向导 川尻莲</p><p>时长：0'42''</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong>
</p><p>川尻：走吧。我带你去见他。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：他不好吗？<br/>
川尻：为什么这么问？<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：我原本以为是一个月能见到他一次。十二天前我刚刚见过他。<br/>
川尻：你去了就知道了。<br/>
川尻：你的状态倒是好了很多，还会头痛吗？<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：最近很偶尔才有。</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;录音设备没有被关闭，记录对象移动至门外。记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>鹤房很难说清楚大平从静音室里出来之后，他重新看到了怎样的精神图景。</p><p>宇宙还是那个宇宙，城市还是那坐城市，只是一切都不再一样了。</p><p>坠地的星幕不再闪耀，取而代之的是一片片蠕动着的没有形状的黑影。失去光芒的星星滚动着，拉出一道又一道残留着碎片的尾迹。橙红色的月亮巨大而闪着裂纹，像是接触不良的劣质彩灯，月亮前倒转的城市寂静陈旧，仿佛经历了上百年的风化。</p><p>鹤房走向了那片海边。</p><p>倒转的海水里染着血液，猩红地冲刷着那个已经无人造访的台子，领航鲸们拖着残损的身躯游动，肢体在海水中断裂开来，坠落进不见底的深渊中。靠岸的海水间浮着一个巨大的气泡，表面闪着细细的神经纹路，庞大的白鲸蜷缩成幼年时的姿态，安静地栖息其中。</p><p>仿佛无知无觉。</p><p>「对不起。」大平说。</p><p>他也不知道自己在为了什么道歉，或许是为了没能和鹤房一起成为A级向导，又或许是为了那片已经消逝的奇异的精神图景。鹤房喜欢那里，曾经在海岸边把大平的精神体整个剥光，将他按在那片水幕旁，边进入他边逼他抬头，去看半空中优雅地巡游过去的白鲸。大平被他欺负得狠了，脱离识海后整个人都是恍惚的，衣着虽然齐整，裤子却已经湿透了，气得大平整理好自己后赤手空拳地收拾了鹤房一顿，把鹤房锁在地上叫他承诺下次再也不这么做了，结果是也不知道怎么回事就又和鹤房滚到一起，终于在现实里也被欺负得哭了出来。</p><p>正式毕业一年之后，鹤房在一次任务中晋级成了S级，第一次被送进了静音室。</p><p>没有向导能够承受住他的过载，因为他近乎本能地在抗拒一切侵入他意识里的精神体。有向导受了伤，被弹出来后撞在墙上，一片忙乱里有人听见鹤房抱紧了脑袋，嘶哑地念叨着几个音节。</p><p>——「祥生」。</p><p>大平祥生就这样进入了他们的视线。</p><p>静音室里的鹤房看上去混乱而凶恶，那名向导把大平带到门前，在门滑开时立刻向后退，做出了防御动作。大平却什么也顾不上了，径直朝着鹤房扑了过去，向导想拉他又没有拉住，只徒劳地叫了一声危险——</p><p>大平已经冲进了鹤房怀里，把鹤房滚烫的脑袋用双手捧住，鹤房的胳膊箍得他仿佛要断气，他的额头触碰上去时，被烫得微微一抖。</p><p>大平也喜欢鹤房的精神图景。</p><p>草地，雪山，大片大片的樱花，风里全是阳光的味道。捞金鱼的小摊子就设在樱花树下，水面上落满花瓣，远方隐隐有分辨不清的人声，并不吵闹，是个让人觉得喜悦又宁静的地方。</p><p>现在这个地方正危险地发着抖，边际模糊不清。大平深一脚浅一脚地奔跑起来，在樱花树下找到了几乎被落花覆盖住的鹤房。</p><p>他不是向导，不懂得如何帮助鹤房疏导情绪，只能把鹤房从花瓣里拽出来，紧紧抱在怀里。无论他怎样叫，鹤房总是不醒，他慌了，四处看了看抖动的景色，想起在鹤房成年的那一夜，他偷偷潜入进来，强忍着羞耻极尽所能地讨好着鹤房，将鹤房容纳进自己的身体里，在醒来的鹤房惊讶的目光里让他深深地贯穿自己，直到很久之后还被鹤房拿来回味个不停。</p><p>他又这样做了。</p><p>大平想解开自己的衣服，却发现从肩头到腹部贯穿着皮开肉绽的血痕，迟钝地想起自己精神图景受损的事实。他沉默了一瞬间就继续把手向下伸去，直到这片空间不再摇晃，倒灌的樱花归于平静，鹤房扶住他软绵绵趴下来的身体，疼爱地在他满是泪水的眼睛上落下一个吻。</p><p>事情从这时候起就开始掺杂上了很多不可控的因素。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.TS-1211-20-4，于<em>13/4/20</em></strong>
</p><p>人员：Sen.TS-1211（特殊行动队A-1支队 S级哨兵 鹤房汐恩）<br/>
「圣所」 A级向导 与那城奨</p><p>时长：8'01''</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong>
</p><p><em>&lt;长达一分半的白熊吼声，无法辨识对话&gt;</em><br/>
与那城：这是为了你好。我不是出于「塔」的意识这样说的，只是你确实需要一位向导来帮助你稳定精神，并且发挥出自己的最高实力。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：不了，谢谢。<br/>
<em>&lt;吼叫声&gt;</em><br/>
与那城：就算你不参加匹配，至少要定期接受精神疏导吧。你之前一直不肯配合疏导，不要以为我不知道你从毕业到现在一直在逃避精神疏导——一旦患上神游症，你又要怎么办？<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我不会的，与那城先生，关于我为什么不能接受疏导，我也已经告诉过您了。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我的哨兵，您也知道，就是祥生，他能用特殊的方式为我进行情绪处理。如果您觉得为我好，请您帮我向他们建议，把他放出来还给我，这对大家都比较好。<br/>
与那城：我不想用级别来讨论，但是汐恩……你所面对的战斗场景往往是C级哨兵无法承受的，况且他的识海受了损，非常不稳定，上面是不可能同意的。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：C级哨兵。我想您一定没有看过他的任务录像。<br/>
与那城：确实没有。我不应该随意评论，对不起。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：你们会伤害他吗？<br/>
与那城：不会。这一点请你放心，所以不要再试图拆房子了。他很好。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：他不会很好的。<br/>
与那城：所以这一次，你还是没有改变态度，是吗？<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：是，我不需要向导。把大平祥生从禁闭室放出来，还给我，让他和我一起执行任务，我自己来承担一切后果。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：谢谢您肯听我说话，没像那些人一样说我是在胡扯。也谢谢您在三天前我过载的时候，把他带过来给我。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我很想他。<br/>
与那城：我……建议你做好心理准备。他们像是要用祥生来威胁你和向导绑定。这才是第一个星期而已，你自己小心。<br/>
<em>&lt;门轨滑开的声音&gt;</em><br/>
Sen.TS-1211：<em>&lt;叹气&gt;</em>也不知道祥生想不想我……肯定是想我的吧，你说是不是？他那么黏人，不抱着我都不肯睡觉。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我抱不着他也觉得睡不好。冷飕飕的。<br/>
<em>&lt;猛兽的呼噜声&gt;</em></p><p>
  <strong>&lt;录音设备未被关闭，记录对象陷入睡眠。记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.OS-0413-21-102，于<em>17/4/21</em></strong>
</p><p>人员：Sen.OS-0413（特殊行动队A-4支队 C级哨兵 大平祥生）<br/>
中央研究院J11-2研究室 A级向导 川尻莲</p><p>时长：11'02''</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong>
</p><p>川尻：早，祥生。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：早。<br/>
川尻：睡得好吗？<br/>
<em>&lt;沉默&gt;</em><br/>
Sen.OS-0413：不是很好。<br/>
川尻：但是你的心情比之前好多了……好啦，不要这么拘谨。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：嗯……<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：确实。我很开心。<br/>
川尻：因为昨天刚刚从鹤房那边回来？&lt;笑声&gt;我可没有说什么，是你自己要脸红的。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：是的。我很想他……<br/>
川尻：你不问我是来干什么的？<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：是来继续叫我劝说他的吧。<br/>
川尻：<em>&lt;叹气&gt;</em>如果人人都像你一样就好了。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：什么？<br/>
川尻：没什么。想听听他的要求吗？他对与那城说了大概有一百次了。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：我能想象到他会说些什么……我在谈话里拒绝劝他结合，大概也有一百次了。<br/>
川尻：但是你拒绝过后，还是会跟他说。<br/>
<em>&lt;沉默&gt;</em><br/>
Sen.OS-0413：我想让他好好活着。每个人都说我会害死他。<br/>
川尻：你觉得你会吗？<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：我害怕我会。我们能见面的时间很短，不是吗？我本来不应该把时间浪费在和他说这些没有用的话上的。<br/>
川尻：听我说。</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;录音设备被覆盖住，无法清晰地捕捉到谈话内容，以下内容于<em>25/4/21</em>经过听觉强化的哨兵（<em>特殊行动队A-1指挥官 川西拓実</em>）确认后进行记录&gt;</strong>
</p><p>Sen.OS-0413：怎么了？<br/>
川尻：把你的下巴收好，别脱臼了……我不知道他有没有告诉过你，从他晋升成为S级哨兵到现在，一整年里，他没有进行过任何精神疏导。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：什么？可是……<br/>
川尻：可是他没有出现过任何碎片堆积现象，是不是？因为他极力抗拒所有向导的入侵，连与那城也不能进入他的识海，哪怕是浅层。所以每过一段时间，我们就会把你带去见他，他接触你的精神体，帮助你重建精神图景，这反倒能使他自己整理好信息碎片，处理好自己的情绪。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：所以他常去静音室，不是因为情绪过度堆积，快要到了无法处理的地步？<br/>
川尻：不是。他意识到了在他的安抚下你恢复得很快，也意识到了只要和你接触，他就能获得舒缓，偶尔会故意撤销屏障，使自己受到些刺激。<br/>
川尻：这样我们就会把你带去见他。他很想你。<br/>
川尻：你还好吗？<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：我……<br/>
川尻：他说你在和他有关的事上老是容易哭，果然是这样。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：……<br/>
川尻：所以你不会害死他，你也一定要再等一段时间。你的识海不再疼了，对吗？<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：他每一次……都会进来安抚我。<br/>
川尻：也就是说不仅你能够进入他的精神图景，他也能够进入你的？<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：是。你会说出去吗？<br/>
川尻：不，我不会……对不起。我从来没想过把你能够进入他识海里安抚他的事情报告上去，会让他们得出一个可以用你来威胁鹤房的结论。对不起。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：请不要道歉。谢谢你告诉我这些。<br/>
川尻：时间快到了。四天之后你会接到一个任务，会很难，但是你一定要好好完成。要发挥出最大的力量。他已经尽力了，你得自己走到他身边去，我希望你能做到。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：好的。我会的。<br/>
川尻：不问问我你什么时候能被放出去吗？<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：今天是我被限制起来整整一年的日子。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：我想快了吧。<br/>
川尻：你会恨「塔」吗？要知道，这才是重点。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：我能理解他们的决定，但是不能接受。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：不过只要我能重新和汐恩待在一起，不要再让我和他分开，我再也不在乎那些了。<br/>
Sen.OS-0413：一年了。我很想他。<br/>
川尻：希望如你所愿。再见。</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>大平轻轻地固定好了钩锁，稍微拉了拉，确定它十分坚固。他猫着腰，安静地转移到了楼的另一侧，对远方比了个准备行动的手势，悄无声息地一蹬墙面，潜入到了楼后的阴影中。</p><p>他这一次的任务目标是位哨兵，所以要格外小心。</p><p>他缓慢地接近了目标所在的楼层，右手攀着墙面上的装饰，解开链钩固定在一旁，举起左手示意。一股精神力静静地包裹上了那块玻璃，大平在精神力完全裹好的瞬间飞快地切割出一个入口，轻巧地腾空而起，无声地落在了室内的地板上。</p><p>「哇哦。」木全赞叹了一声，把那股外放的精神力收了回来，举着望远镜继续观察着大平的动作。「怪不得会让他来做A级的任务。」</p><p>「他被评为C级是因为识海受损，又不是因为能力不够。」白岩低声说，盯着那个在建筑物里穿行的身影。他的游隼栖息在他的肩头，难得一声也没有叫，只跟着主人一起关注着那个包裹在黑衣里的哨兵。</p><p>「又要关着他没日没夜地问，又要把这种任务塞给他做，我怎么觉得『塔』是想干脆搞死他算了。」木全摇了摇头。「我们俩说是和他组成三人小队，实际上只是来监视他而已，这种感觉怎么这么别扭。」</p><p>「不要乱说话。」白岩警告他，想了想又把声音压得更低，小声对木全解释道。「『塔』害怕他叛逃。他们认为按照鹤房和他的契合程度，一旦他选择叛逃，鹤房一定会想尽办法跟随他一起离开，我们的『塔』目前承受不起S级哨兵的损失。」</p><p>他转了转手里待命的狙击枪。</p><p>「而且我总觉得，这一次任务和以往『塔』的态度……不太符合。」白岩说。「就好像是特地给了他一个展示的空间，要让他证明一下自己能做到什么地步一样，硬要说的话，可能像是毕业测试？」</p><p>大平渐渐摸进了那间卧室。</p><p>他穿着厚底的战靴，每一个落脚的动作都经过精心的计算，绝不发出任何多余的声响。他将吸音棉轻巧地包裹住门轴，安静地推开那扇门，感知放得极大，听见巨大床铺上的呼吸声平稳如初，显然是没有被唤醒。</p><p>消音力场被轻轻地贴在了门上。大平摸近床边，确认了床和被褥的材质无论如何小心都会发出声响。他翻出手套上黏附的无声吸盘，沿着墙边一路攀上去，一直到倒挂着悬在了目标的正上方，才缓慢地抽出黏性吊索固定住自己，紧盯着目标沉睡的脸，缓缓往下降。</p><p>这是一个年纪不大的哨兵，可能比汐恩还要小一些，大平想。</p><p>他在还没该觉醒的年纪被叛逃的向导强制觉醒，识海因此受到了永久的损伤，轻易地就被那位向导控制着，成为用来反抗「塔」的最强的武器。</p><p>大平想起了鹤房，十八岁的鹤房在他自己的识海里，抱着他坐在樱花树下，看着河水里红色的游鱼，对他说：「你知道吗？我是被强制觉醒的。所以每次有向导往我脑子里钻，我都会忍不住把人家打出去。」</p><p>「我当年很疼呢。」鹤房这样说。</p><p>他那片充满着宁静和喜悦的精神图景里确实有一个烧成灰烬的角落，虽然已经不再烧灼，却看一眼就能知道当初有多么痛苦。大平看过之后默默地拍了拍鹤房的脑袋，被鹤房借着机会撒娇，将他丢进那一片生着不知名小花的草地里欺负，拿花瓣揉蹭得他沾了一身的红。</p><p>「这也真的行？让你去你都没法这么轻松地爬上去还不把人吵醒。」木全咋舌道，痛苦地抱了抱头。「我真的不想做啊，到底为什么会给我们下这样的指令……」</p><p>「别说了，快做，你再晚一会，他就已经把人杀了。」白岩拿枪托杵他。</p><p>大平离得极近，呼吸控制得轻而缓，刻意合上了床上哨兵睡眠里的节奏。他无声地抽出那把刻着鲸的短刀，对准了颈项的一侧，准备迅速地刺下去——</p><p>他感觉到了精神动物剧烈的活动。</p><p>那一瞬间他立刻意识到了自己的状况，猛地一收吊索，避开了床上哨兵在睁开眼睛的同时甩过来的被子。他从空中翻下来，反转刀身将吊索砍断，落地时矮下身子躲过身后横扫过来的一拳，飞快地转身扫过去一脚。对方跃起避开，还没落地时大平已经冲了上来，手指屈起捏住了他的喉骨，将他顶在了墙上。</p><p>下一秒大平又飞快地闪开了——对方不知道什么时候抽出了枪。枪声经过特殊处理，子弹在闷响中打在大平方才落地的位置，追踪着大平一路翻至沙发之后，把羽毛垫子打得绒毛飞扬。</p><p>这个型号的手枪弹夹有十一发子弹，刚才打出了七发，那么就还剩下四发。</p><p>大平计算着，隐藏在沙发后，听着对方缓慢接近的足音，估算着距离。</p><p>还剩下三步时大平窜了出去，探出身体的瞬间一个翻滚，避开了第一发子弹。</p><p>
  <strong>四。</strong>
</p><p>他跑出两步后一个急停，同时跪下身体，两颗子弹带着风声飞过，一颗打在他面前的地毯上，一颗擦过他的头顶。</p><p>
  <strong>三。二。</strong>
</p><p>大平抽出两把匕首，边以桌子作为掩体移动，边出其不意地甩了过去。对方被突然的攻击吸引了注意力，极限地向侧面一扑，闪开了先后袭来的刀尖。大平等的就是这个机会，一脚把椅子踹了过去，枪响随即炸开，把椅背打得稀烂。</p><p>
  <strong>一。</strong>
</p><p>他扭过身子，将刚才插回武器带上的短刀拔出来，伏下身朝目标扑去。</p><p>过去的事情突然在这时浮现在了他的眼前。</p><p>「我又没有骗你，这确实还是那个量产型号，你可不要输了不认账，你答应我什么了要自己做到啊。」鹤房笑嘻嘻地说，把手枪在勾在手指上转着圈。「做了一点改装而已。」</p><p>他指给大平看。</p><p>「你不觉得这种型号特别难用吗？所以很快也就停产了，我们内部的差不多全部淘汰了，外面的反叛军倒是还有不少，我这一把是纯喜给的。」他把枪交到大平手中。「他说了，反叛军也嫌这玩意儿难用，流通在外的基本全是和这把一样改装过的，轻了一点，弹夹多了一发而已，也没什么用，说到底还是设计得太烂了。」</p><p>大平握着短刀，看见目标一把掀开破破烂烂的椅子，危机意识在他的脑海里点燃了一个火星。他不假思索地一蹬地面，往侧面扑倒过去，正好躲过了最后一发枪响。被打得破破烂烂的垫子就落在他的旁边，他拾起那个垫子用力扔过去，扬起满天的白色绒毛，他的对手被飞扬得绒毛呛得一躲，下一秒一只带着手套的手掌重重地捂住了那人的嘴，羽毛中直穿过来的短刀刺穿了暴露出来的咽喉。</p><p>
  <strong>零。</strong>
</p><p>大平终于放松了一直屏住的呼吸，把目标的口鼻捂得更严了些，将刀在血肉里搅了搅。</p><p>「任务完成。」他低声对着通讯系统报告。</p><p>「这个水平的毕业测试吗？我觉得我会被他处理掉，就这样。」木全比划了一个干净利落的锁喉手势。「我能不过去接他吗。」</p><p>「不能，收好你的录像。」白岩微笑着说，他的游隼已经起飞，去回收房顶上大平用完了的钩锁。「他也不用你去接他，他已经自己回来了。」</p><p>大平摘下兜帽，从口袋里掏出手帕，擦拭起短刀上沾染的血迹。他的脸上也染了血，被他自己蹭得有点花了，柔软的奶金色短发下是无害的下垂眼，看得木全一阵恍惚，总是没办法把刚才那个把短刀在别人脖子里翻搅的哨兵和这张惹人怜爱的脸联想起来。</p><p>木全忽然意识到，他此刻的情绪非常平和。</p><p>大平心情很好，甚至不觉得识海里传出来任何一丁点痛楚。 他擦着刀柄，期待和喜悦像要把他涨得轻飘飘地浮在空中，心里蠢蠢欲动，仿佛藏着一只即将松扣的气球。</p><p>我表现得够好了吗？他想。</p><p>我能够走出牢门，走到你的身边去了吗？</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.TS-1211-20-31，于<em>30/4/20</em></strong>
</p><p>人员：Sen.TS-1211（特殊行动队A-1支队 S级哨兵 鹤房汐恩）<br/>
特殊行动队A-1支队 A级向导 木全翔也</p><p>时长：4'49''</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong>
</p><p>木全：我很抱歉。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：别，又不是你的错。应该是我道歉才对。受伤了吗？<br/>
木全：没事，都已经恢复了。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：那就好。</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;原始记录文件中以下对话被更改，于<em>25/4/21</em>进行修复后记录&gt;</strong>
</p><p>木全：天呐，演戏这么难的吗？<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：你那还叫演戏吗？你好意思说。<br/>
木全：还不叫演戏的吗？！我装混沌状态装得都要抽筋了。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：别说了，我装成狂化还要假装是没打着你，你知道多难吗？<br/>
木全：我再也不想来一次了。真不知道他们想的，谁要当你老婆啊，硬塞给我都不要。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：又不需要你要，说得跟我想要跟你绑定一样，祥生比你可爱多了。<br/>
木全：你是觉得向导不会打人是吗。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：谢谢。<br/>
木全：呵。</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- tbc -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. - 03 -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>项目与其配偶的关系在任何情况下不可被破坏。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.TS-1211-21-350，于<em>10/4/21</em></strong>
</p>
<p>人员：
Sen.TS-1211（特殊行动队A-1支队 S级哨兵 鹤房汐恩）<br/>
中央指挥小组 次席哨兵 金城碧海</p>
<p>时长：9'23''</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>金城：你又来这一套。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：怎么，你有什么意见吗？你伴侣要是被关着见不着人，你也这样。<br/>
金城：我没有伴侣……我没在跟你说这个。<br/>
金城：你上次跟与那城先生说，你就是要求把大平放出来，让他跟你一起出任务，对吧。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我不是上次，我是每次都这么说。你就说关西话算了，我又不是听不懂，一个字一个字的，听得累。<br/>
金城：……你这样让我很想揍你。<br/>
金城：他们觉得你最好要先接受一次精神疏导看看，至少要被评估一下精神状态，看看是否有信息堆积现象。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：他们还不信我是自己不能控制是吗……说真的，换一个人小时候被向导强行唤醒，再折腾个四五年，也会不能接受向导入侵的。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：为什么老是不信啊。<br/>
金城：放开我的狐狸。<br/>
金城：他们开始慢慢接受这件事了。毕竟一年都过去了，事实证明真的没有人能进到你识海里，最后还是得把大平带过来。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我希望他们能接受得快点。我很想他。<br/>
金城：我上次听拓実说，上面好像也开始对你和向导结合这件事失去希望了，只不过还是会让大平来劝你，算是还抱着一点侥幸心理。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：哎，真是一点也搞不清楚他们在想什么。祥生每次来都要走流程地跟我说一遍，每次说都怪不开心的，我还要哄他。<br/>
金城：放开我的狐狸。<br/>
金城：算了，把你的熊给我摸一摸。</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;金城抚摸Sen.TS-1211精神体时所进行的无意义对话不予记录&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>金城：所以那群家伙现在面临着一个情况，就是他们需要你，但是如果要让你正常运行，就需要让你进行精神疏导，而能对你进行安抚的就只有大平。<br/>
金城：偏偏大平在一年前就因为和你的关系而被关了起来，他不能被探知识海，那群家伙没法确认他会不会因此而有叛意。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我都在这里了，他还要叛逃到哪去啊。<br/>
金城：他们对他的作战能力抱有怀疑，决定按照你提出的建议，给他准备一次测试。<br/>
金城：并且，他们始终觉得，大平的精神图景受损，这让他不够稳定。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：这个好办，再过一段时间会有解决办法的。<br/>
金城：你确定？<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：确定，我不胡说的。<br/>
金城：鬼才信你。</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;原文件以下部分被损毁，经修复后重新记录&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>金城：你又想把他骗过来？<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：噪音弹怎么样？被轻轻扫一下，不难受。<br/>
金城：随你，你这人真恶劣。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：没办法，我就是想他，一个月见一次真的不够。而且他被吓了也挺好玩的。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：……你是不是没关上录音设备？它怎么还是亮的？<br/>
金城：我靠。</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.TS-1211-21-364，于<em>17/4/21</em></strong>
</p>
<p>人员：
Sen.TS-1211（特殊行动队A-1支队 S级哨兵 鹤房汐恩）<br/>
中央指挥小组 次席哨兵 金城碧海</p>
<p>时长：4'16''</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>金城：我并不想知道你心情为什么这么好。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我听说你们之前接了个任务，跟祥生的暗杀任务撞了区域。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：他以为你是那边的增援，把你按在地上打了一顿。<br/>
金城：咳……<br/>
金城：别说了。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：他让我跟你说对不起<em>&lt;笑声&gt;</em><br/>
金城：不过你说得也对，他被吓了是挺好玩的。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：你吓唬他了？<br/>
金城：给我坐下！他自己吓到自己了，我跟他说我是你队友的时候。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：<em>&lt;上气不接下气的笑声&gt;</em><br/>
金城：不要笑了！<br/>
金城：任务安排好了。你确定他能顺利完成？<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：当然。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：如果我是S级，那么他也应该是S级才对。我相当有自信。<br/>
金城：行吧，我等着看结果。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：到时候你要被吓死。</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.TS-1211-21-377，于<em>▉▉/4/21</em></strong>
</p>
<p>人员：
Sen.TS-1211（特殊行动队A-1支队 S级哨兵 鹤房汐恩）<br/>
▉▉▉▉ ▉▉▉▉</p>
<p>时长：4'56''</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;记录开始&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>▉▉▉▉：请坐。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：谢谢。<br/>
▉▉▉▉：我们观看了C级哨兵大平祥生的跨等级任务记录，认为他有丰富的战斗经验和精准的判断能力，战斗技巧非常出色，是一位优秀的哨兵。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：谢谢您的夸奖。<br/>
▉▉▉▉：他的评级大概也要动一动了。你希望选择什么样的双人宿舍？<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我想在见到他之后，和他一起讨论这个问题。<br/>
▉▉▉▉：也好。那么我还有最后一个问题。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：您请问。<br/>
▉▉▉▉：如果他出现了情绪堆积现象，你要如何处理？据我所知，他即使是识海未受损的情况下，精神图景也不允许任何向导进入。<br/>
<em>&lt;沉默&gt;</em><br/>
Sen.TS-1211：我可以替他处理。<br/>
▉▉▉▉：所以你是在承认，你也能入侵他的精神图景。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：是的。不是「入侵」，是「进入」。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：虽然并不是很完整，但是我很喜欢那里。<br/>
▉▉▉▉：很好，总觉得你好像有点什么。调令明天会发至他的手里，年轻人，好好生活。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：虽然可能比较过分但是……请问能今天就把他调过来吗？<br/>
<em>&lt;笑声&gt;</em><br/>
▉▉▉▉：不要急，A-4明天才回到这里。我保证他一回来，就立刻收到调令。<br/>
Sen.TS-1211：谢谢您。<br/>
▉▉▉▉：年轻人，控制，控制！不要让你的熊再拱我了！</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>谈话记录Sen.TS-1211-21-381，于<em>23/4/21</em></strong>
</p>
<p>人员：
Sen.TS-1211（特殊行动队A-1支队 S级哨兵 鹤房汐恩）<br/>
Sen.OS-0413（特殊行动队A-1支队 A级哨兵 大平祥生）</p>
<p>时长：57'43''</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;谈话具有高度私密性，节选部分作为文件内容代表&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;原文件已损毁&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>大平：你还有没有什么要带的？<br/>
鹤房：没有了吧？<br/>
大平：好，那就走吧……你的熊卡在柜子里了。<br/>
鹤房：傻。<br/>
大平：你说它傻就算了，干嘛摸我脑袋。<br/>
鹤房：在说你傻，精神体卡住了又能怎么样啊。<br/>
大平：哦。你还怪我。<br/>
大平：还不是你把我的脑袋里搅得一团乱。就仗着我不会弹你出去。<br/>
鹤房：所以你自己也愿意的呀……啊。<br/>
大平：我真的会打你的哦。<br/>
鹤房：好。回家了给你打。<br/>
鹤房：我连睡衣都买好了，我们回去就好好睡一觉。<br/>
大平：我要先洗澡的。<br/>
鹤房：听你的。走吧。</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>&lt;监视项目Sen.TS-1211从即日起终止任务，撤销任务编号，文件内容作封存处理&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>「你自己说回来就要睡一觉的！……」</p>
<p>大平被鹤房按在墙上。墙面冰凉，蹭着他发红挺立的乳尖，冰得他贴着墙壁的手胡乱地抓了两把，没什么能抓住的东西，只好往后伸去，拽住了鹤房手肘上的睡衣料子。</p>
<p>他的腿绷得笔直，鹤房却还不满足地将他往上抱，他踮着脚尖，哆嗦得像马上就要一滩软泥一样地滑下去。鹤房坏心眼地在他的身体里研磨，他受不了了，想往前躲，被鹤房掐着腰又拖了回来，狠狠地顶了进去。</p>
<p>他原本的声音偏低，叫起床来却高了不少，被欺负狠了又爱哭，总是小动物一样呜呜咽咽个不停。鹤房最爱听他这样黏糊糊带着哭腔求饶，总要把他欺负得哭得厉害才肯罢手，现下这时候自然满意，打算再给他些甜头。</p>
<p>他去摸大平的头，手还没碰上去，大平已经自己转过了脖子来。那双下垂眼红通通的，蓄着满眶将落未落的眼泪，此时饱含着恳求看着鹤房，可怜极了，让人想把他欺负得更凄惨些才好。</p>
<p>「汐恩，汐恩……你把我转过去，好吗？」他软绵绵地问，声音低低的，带着浓重的鼻音，像是在撒娇。「我想……抱着你。」</p>
<p>鹤房对他这样爱娇的行为没有抵抗力。他把自己抽离出来，一把接住了没有支撑就软下去的大平，把大平的背脊压上去之前摸了摸墙壁，觉得凉。他想了想，干脆抱着大平回到床上，摸了摸大平湿漉漉的脸，把大平压进柔软的床铺间。</p>
<p>大平神思恍惚，被鹤房的性器钉在床榻间直发抖。他总觉得小腹都快要被鹤房顶得鼓起来，手指尖发着颤，去摸自己光滑的腹部。手下自己的皮肤温暖柔韧，并没有像感觉中那样被顶出痕迹来，却只有大平自己知道内部是怎样被翻搅得一塌糊涂，稍微一碰就能涌出汁液来。</p>
<p>鹤房看见他这样的动作，又有些受不了了。大平刚做完任务回来，他原本想温柔地对待他，到这时候却越来越控制不住自己的动作。大平连嗓子都一点点哑了，哽咽着浑身颤抖，把他自己的整个胸腹部搞得一塌糊涂。</p>
<p>「你别出去……」大平抱着鹤房的肩膀小声说，胳膊已经没了力气，全靠鹤房托着才能凑到鹤房耳旁说话。「就这一次，你……你在里面吧，我自己去洗，你不要出去……」</p>
<p>鹤房最终还是赢不过大平单纯又直接的依赖。这两句话说得他心里又烫又痒，他把大平的腿又按得打开了些，留下了泛红的指印也无暇顾及，到底还是满足了大平的愿望，把大平灌得满满的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我要看一看。」</p>
<p>鹤房和大平一起挤在浴缸里，贴着大平耍起无赖。大平笑着看看他，自己往前凑了凑，先是轻轻亲了鹤房一口，才贴上了他的额头。</p>
<p>风里是淡而轻柔的花香。大平从柔软的草地间撑起身子，看到身边蹲着一个逆着光看他的鹤房。</p>
<p>「你怎么先进来了？」鹤房戳他。「是我要进你那里看一看。」</p>
<p>「我知道。」大平说，拍了拍自己的身体，确定自己身上没有创口。「我是要告诉你，要做好准备。」</p>
<p>「准备好了吗？汐恩？去你帮我做成的宇宙里。」他调皮地问，拉住鹤房的手，在鹤房的脸颊上啄吻。</p>
<p>鹤房侧过头去，捕捉到他胆怯的嘴唇，边亲吻着他，边把他猛地向下推去。</p>
<p>世界翻转过来。</p>
<p>漆黑的宇宙里下着雪，橙红色的月亮修复好了裂缝，明亮地挂在夜空中旋转。那些失去了光芒的星星不见了，鹤房看见闪亮闪亮的云朵大片大片地飘过去，软绵绵地碰在一起又弹开，溅出一点点闪着碎光的粉末来。</p>
<p>倒流的海洋颜色浅淡，在这个浓墨重彩的画面里，像是填色书里只剩下的一块空白。那个曾经被血水冲刷的台子消失了，取而代之的是大片大片的樱花花瓣，大平坐在其中，不好意思地对他笑了笑。</p>
<p>「暂时只能这样了……我已经尽力了。」大平伸出一只手，要他牵着自己。「这一块是最后一个空位，是我的一个愿望，等它满足了，这里也就完整了。」</p>
<p>「我想和你并肩作战。」大平说。</p>
<p>从毕业的那一年起，多少个日子里鹤房潜入那一幅残破却对他从不设防的精神图景，寻找到躲藏在角落里的大平，将他满身鲜血的影子抱住，在他耳边告诉他不要怕。白熊每一次都接近着那个包裹着白鲸的气泡，隔着密布的神经，轻轻地对它传递感情，不知不觉地，一切就又不一样了。</p>
<p>「是怎么了？一下子就这么好起来了。」鹤房被弄傻了，在大平身边坐下来，闪着亮光的云彩从他的旁边蹭过去，亮亮的痕迹洒了他一身。</p>
<p>「我一直觉得我会害死你。我害得你没法尝试和向导结合，我在拖累你，让你为了我而劳心劳力，我总是这么想。」大平说，干脆往后一躺，也不管会不会直接摔下去。鹤房接住他，让他靠在自己胸前，听见紧张的心跳声从他的身体里传出来，体贴地没有揭穿他此刻的局促。「所以直到上一次和你见面，我还被吓成那个样子，想想真是丢脸。」</p>
<p>「哪是你害得我啊，你到底在想些什么东西。」鹤房捏他屁股。「你又不是没看过我里面那块烧成灰了的地方。我说实话，直到和你认识的时候，那个地方都还在烧，越烧越大，我烦得很，又控制不住。」</p>
<p>「直到后来……我头一回进来这里，抱了你的鲸，我意外地变好了，不过当时我还没把它和你联系起来。再往后，我能进出自如，甚至能把你拉进我那里的时候，有一天我发现，火灭了。」</p>
<p>鹤房摸了摸鼻子。大平安静地听着，缩成小小一团，瞧着乖得不行。鹤房捏了捏他的手，精神图景里他的手指也依旧带着常年训练留下的茧子。</p>
<p>「其实当时是在偷偷想下次赢了你，要找个什么地方欺负你的，突然发现识海已经很久都没有疼过了……」他蹭着大平的脑袋说。「等到你被关起来的时候，我就又开始觉得疼了，哇，你是没有看过我的谈话记录，开始的那段时间我每个月才能见你一次，天天对与那城先生说疼。」

</p><p>大平转过身，给了他一个毫无保留的温暖拥抱。鹤房把脑袋塞在他的怀里，听着他急促的心跳，舒适地呼出了一口气。</p>
<p>「对不起，应该早点告诉你的。」鹤房小声说。「不是什么光彩的事，我就一直没好意思说出口。」</p>
<p>「那你要补偿我。」大平揉着他的后脑勺，晃着他，带着一点点撒娇的意思说道。「三天后我第一次跟随你们做任务，你要让我看到最好的状态。」</p>
<p>他把脑袋埋到鹤房的颈侧去。</p>
<p>「到时候如果让我满意了，我会奖励你的。」</p>
<p>鹤房挑了挑眉毛，往他耳边凑了凑，在他耳边说了些什么。大平猛地抬起头，耳朵羞得通红，抬起手边捶鹤房边叫道「绝对不行！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「按照正常的逻辑来看，哨兵不可能进入另一个哨兵的精神图景。我直到现在也还没有想明白。」</p>
<p>川尻边给修复的记录文件标好<strong><em>25/4/21</em></strong>，边对着桌子另一边的与那城说。</p>
<p>「是。所以我猜测，汐恩在被强制觉醒时，可能被激发出了某些不该存在在哨兵身上的能力，很奇特，只针对祥生一个人有效——可能跟祥生天生识海不完整有些关系。据汐恩所说，最开始就是他潜入进祥生的精神图景，如果要逆转，需要由汐恩带着祥生过去，直到很长时间之后，祥生才能比较自由地在汐恩的精神图景里进出。」与那城回答他，将资料按照时间顺序排列好，收纳进资料闸内。</p>
<p>「这听上去像是达成了某种不完全的精神结合，考虑到他们两个人的关系程度，说是部分生理结合可能也比较合理。」川尻捧着脸，看与那城翻捡着谈话记录。「或者，按照他们两个聚在一起就互相增幅，分开就回落回去的趋势，可能更像是『共生』？」</p>
<p>「我提醒过他们，说共鸣炸弹可能会对他们有未知的影响，毕竟像这样的事情，以前从没有过。」与那城说，看到最后一次记录的「原文件损毁」和对话人的原名时，对着川尻挑了挑眉，想一想又将记录合上了。「算了，反正也无关紧要了……这事情大概能算『塔』的一次失误，今后可能也不会再被提起了。」</p>
<p>他将标记着Sen.TS-1211的那个资料闸锁进柜子里。川尻站起来，伸了个懒腰，问他说：「中午吃什么？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你在紧张。」</p>
<p>木全笃定地说。大平像是冷不丁被吓了一跳的小狗一样一抖，看得木全嘻嘻笑起来。</p>
<p>「我……是，我很紧张。」</p>
<p>大平坦率地承认了。他的手从肩头开始掠过，一点一点地确认自己身上所携带的武器装备，他一点也不熟悉A-1的通讯系统，在通讯装置的单独通讯音效响起来时，又被吓了一跳，这一次连头发都颠了起来。</p>
<p>「别紧张，紧张了你就回头看看我。」鹤房快乐地说，他站在顶楼，抱着狙击枪，话音里伴随着猎猎的风声，把大平那点局促都吹了个一干二净。</p>
<p>「或者，你想想你答应了我什么？这样的话你可能就更有动力了，是吧。」</p>
<p>「是的，更有动力让你没得发挥。」大平冷漠地回答，耳朵尖倒是红起来了，木全被他突如其来的冷淡惊了一下，挑起眉毛充满求知欲地看他，被白岩的游隼揪着兜帽，拖着往另一边走。</p>
<p>「你该戴增幅装置了，快来了。」白岩说。「和侦查情报一样，全部是机械和类精神体的制造物，预计五分钟之内到达。」</p>
<p>「那么大家都做自己该做的事就好了，祥生来做前线接线吧？我看了你的任务记录，特别提到了你的近身作战能力。」作为行动指挥官的川西说，戴上护目镜和头盔，遮住了自己的一头粉毛。</p>
<p>「明白。」大平回复，在建筑物的遮掩下向前快速突进，寻找到最合适的伏击位置，确定自己被好好地笼罩在了鹤房的远程火力覆盖范围内。</p>
<p>「是的，就是我提的。」木全愉快地说，启动了增幅装置。「祥生和汐恩我连接不上，不管了。纯喜和景瑚去其他任务了没在，也没得牵。碧海，你今天怎么这么安静？难得回来跟我们一起做任务，好不容易牵到你一回，聊聊天嘛。」</p>
<p>「你能不能不说得像在牵狗一样……算了。」金城无奈地说。「我是被汐恩强行拉过来的，非说要让祥生见一见A-1所有人，本来就是来走个过场的，关我什么事。」</p>
<p>「你不应该来见一见他吗？好歹也是挨过他打的关系哎，这人怎么回事，晋升了就把我们全扔到脑后去，连老队友的伴侣都不想来看一眼。」鹤房插嘴道。</p>
<p>「是啊，真无情。」木全哈哈大笑，笑到一半又想起了什么。「见习的那个呢？」</p>
<p>「报告，在这里。」</p>
<p>意外的正经回答里大平回头望去，看到掩体后探出一个黑黑的小脑袋。</p>
<p>「不用这么正式……豆原同学。」川西笑嘻嘻地说。</p>
<p>「那你就先不要叫人家同学。」白岩等待在中近程区域，随口接话道。</p>
<p>……怎么说，不愧是A-1？汇集了各种各样有独特能力的人，居然是这么个相处模式。</p>
<p>大平的眼睛弯了起来。他们笑着，他也就跟着笑，偶尔被提到了就应和一两句，被白岩说他看起来聪明，实际上怎么有点呆愣愣的，好玩得很。</p>
<p>「来了。」川西说，苍鹰扑扇着羽翼降落回他的肩头。「祥生没问题吗？打头的全部是类精神体。」</p>
<p>「没有问题。」大平冷静地回答，按了按通讯按钮，切换成和鹤房的单独频道。</p>
<p>「汐恩。」他的声音轻轻的。「看着我，我来给你一个惊喜。」</p>
<p>他抽出了鹤房送他的那把短刀。</p>
<p>鹤房送过他许多武器，他却最喜欢这一把，原因简单，是接近刀槽的位置，刻着的那一条鲸。</p>
<p>他的心脏仿佛分成了两半，一边激动难耐，一边平和安宁。他在这样古怪的情绪里闭上了眼睛，展开了自己即将补全的精神图景。</p>
<p>虚幻的海水倒流起来，从半空中席卷过去。一个庞大的球型在其中渐渐出现，发着隐隐约约的微光。</p>
<p>「……什么东西？」木全惊愕地望着那片巨大的影子。他抬头看高楼上的鹤房，鹤房带着骄傲的笑容，一眨不眨地盯着那边看。</p>
<p>类精神体已经渐渐侵袭到面前，大平不闪不避，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。</p>
<p>空灵而遥远的歌唱声里，白鲸冲破了虚无的水幕。它优雅而缓慢地在空中滑行，所过之处类精神体无一幸免。大平黑色的影子在它的下方飞快地闪过，一脚将潜藏过来的机械踩得粉碎，跃起的时候身姿流畅，一如空中转身的白鲸。</p>
<p>「……所以还要我在这干什么？」白岩无聊地问。「根本一只都不会漏过来。」</p>
<p>「后面全是空中无人机单位，你可以爬到楼上去跟汐恩抢抢看。」川西公正地回答。白岩看了看他，再看看前方顶楼上看得入迷的鹤房，无力地摇了摇头。</p>
<p>「算了吧。」白岩说，委委屈屈地抱紧了自己那只游隼。</p>
<p>飞溅的火星里大平将短刀从机械的中枢里拔出，刀身上沾了暗色的反应液，在空中扬起一道弧线。大平干净利索地将刀刃在衣袖上一抹，踹飞了歪歪斜斜迸着火花的机械产物，扫视了一圈周围，平静地回报。</p>
<p>「处理完毕，申请下一步指令。」</p>
<p>「真的不用这么正经……回来吧，下一步就要交给汐恩了。」川西回答他，远远地对他招了招手，也不管他能不能看见。</p>
<p>「我说真的，放我一个人动手就行，谁都别插手。」鹤房说着，将改装过的枪支抱在怀中。「打扰别人追老婆要被打的。」</p>
<p>「好好好，你自己来，近战单位我们也不会管的哦。」金城接话道。他无聊极了，整个人靠在木全身上，无所事事地拽着衣服上的固定搭扣——然后他看见从远方归来的那个影子三下两下窜上了楼顶。</p>
<p>行吧，这下是彻底不需要管了。</p>
<p>「我说，你们消极怠工就算了，能别拿我的链接拿来讨论晚饭吃什么吗？」木全愤怒地说。</p>
<p>他仍然尽职尽责地观测着顶楼。</p>
<p>大平乖巧地坐在后面的台阶上，小腿一晃一晃的，摘掉了兜帽之后奶金色的短发被风吹得直往起飘。鹤房看得手痒，走过去揉了他一把，将他脸上沾上的一点灰尘抹掉，才走回到观测位置，从他排开放好的一排枪里提起了狙击步枪。</p>
<p>抬起枪的瞬间鹤房整个人的气势全变了。方才还落在大平头上的柔软手掌抖也不抖，连呼吸的节奏也平稳得令人几乎注意不到。远方渐渐出现的黑点密集成群，大平将视力放大，勉勉强强地看见了一点轮廓，鹤房的枪已经响了，接连不断地击落了其中携带着共鸣炸弹的装载无人机，目标选择得极其明确，没有多开任意一枪。</p>
<p>他甚至没有带狙击镜片，从大平的角度看来，风将他的兜帽微微掀起，露出的眼睛又黑又亮，燃烧着比以往更加灿烂的火光。</p>
<p>「好，接下来是……」</p>
<p>鹤房愉快地小声叨咕着，将狙击步枪放在一边，提着背带将突击步枪挂在肩膀上。</p>
<p>更加轻巧而连贯的枪声响起，无人机在空中被打穿核心，下落途中撞击上友军，轰地爆起火花。鹤房的攻击步调计算得稳定极了，每一个弹夹用尽后都能刚好留出置换的时间，是笃定了自己绝对不会空枪。他架枪的姿态稳定而冷酷，呼吸的步调都和瞄准的节奏完全相合，偶尔打出了自己觉得漂亮或极限的一枪，还会不自觉地带上一点笑意，上挑的眼角更进一步地弯起来，看得大平心口发热。</p>
<p>糟了。大平想。再这么看下去，鹤房过后提什么要求他可能都会昏头昏脑地答应。</p>
<p>「空降的小型机器人要爬上去了哦，我们不会管的，你们随意。」木全按着通讯器说。</p>
<p>他话音还没落鹤房就已经在反击了。机械的肢体攀着边缘，还没探出头就被一枪打断，从墙边掉了下去。鹤房向后一滚，敏捷地躲过头顶扑过来的敌方，起身凶猛而沉重地一脚，将对方在空中砸到地上，半天起不了身。爆裂声里鹤房疾跑两步，避开反弹过来的子弹，跃起重重地压在刚刚翻过栏杆的敌人肩头，用膝盖限制着对方，回身一枪，刚好击落袭来的一架放下了枪管的无人机。</p>
<p>大平看着看着，只感觉呼吸都急促起来了，总觉得这样的鹤房看着危险又耀眼，让他转不开眼，几乎要被鹤房用力挥拳时飞起的额发晃得目眩神迷。</p>
<p>他从阴影里站了起来。</p>
<p>「我也要一起！」大平对鹤房大声喊道。鹤房哈哈大笑，用枪托把面前机器人的脑袋打得横飞出去，冲着他一招手，喊着：「来吧！」</p>
<p>他的白熊在一边咆哮。大平从腰间抽出短刀反握在手，攀着栅栏起跳，落地时踩在后方潜入的机械头顶，将那个滑稽的铁罐子踩得扑倒在地上发抖，锋锐的刀尖飞快地刺穿又拔出。鹤房往一侧闪开了扫过来的子弹，用枪管将哑了火的无人机往他这边一挑，大平敏捷地一仰头，避过机器人弹出的刀刃，将无人机一枪打得残骸乱飞，脚下一转，拦腰给了对方一刀，刀尖划过的瞬间整个人后撤，避过了喷溅而出的腐蚀液。</p>
<p>顶楼火星四溅，不断有残骸从天台上往下掉。隐约的爆炸声里鹤房将枪在手上转了一圈，天空和地面渐渐归于平静。</p>
<p>「好像没有了，确认一下。」鹤房说，随手把用空了的弹夹扔到一旁。</p>
<p>「嗯，没有了，任务结束了。」川西回答道，他们那边吵吵嚷嚷的，不知道在做些什么。</p>
<p>川西的苍鹰收拢翅膀，刚准备落在顶楼的栏杆上，鹤房就在川西落下的话音里扑倒了大平，吓得苍鹰又扑扇着翅膀飞起来，毛都有点乱了。</p>
<p>「唔！……」大平被鹤房身上的武装带硌了一下，闷闷地哼了一声。</p>
<p>「怎么了？」一直紧张地观察战场的豆原立刻问，还没得到答案就被白岩摘下了耳机，往一边拉走了。</p>
<p>「小孩子不要看，真的。」白岩说。「你才十七岁呢，会学坏的。去看他们打游戏吧。」</p>
<p>「满意吗？」鹤房问，凑到大平的面前，丝毫不在意两个人都是一身的火药味。</p>
<p>大平喘着气，觉得鹤房一定能听见他血液激烈的鼓噪声，只是在明知故问罢了。他眨了眨眼睛，视线左右游移了一下，咬紧了嘴唇，终于还是小声开口了。</p>
<p>「还可以吧。」大平说，声音愈发小了。「其实裙子和尾巴也不是不行……」</p>
<p>咣的一声把两个人都吓了一跳。大平眼睛瞪得大大的，伸手去摸耳机，听到耳机里传来白岩笑嘻嘻的声音。</p>
<p>「没事，没事，拓実不小心踹到桌子了，你们继续。」</p>
<p>大平傻了。</p>
<p>「你的通讯装置还开着，哈哈哈哈！」鹤房大声笑起来。他快要喘不上气，伏在大平耳边没完没了地笑个不停，大平一只手抱着他的脖子忍了又忍，终于还是没能控制住，在小小的哀嚎声里，用另一只手掩盖住了自己通红的脸上惨不忍睹的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我应该申请给家里装个水箱。」</p>
<p>「七米长的吗？算了吧，哪里有那么大的地方。」</p>
<p>「总不能让你的鲸一直不出来嘛。」</p>
<p>「反正它其实也习惯了。虽然说是群居动物，之前又亲手杀掉了唯一的同类，不过现在总是有它喜欢的人和熊陪着它，也算满足了它的愿望。」</p>
<p>「你喜欢的人也希望你能满足一下他的愿望。」</p>
<p>「我不是已经答应了吗……不要在外面拿出来！鹤房汐恩！给我把裙子放回去！」</p>
<p>滑动门无声地打开了。</p>
<p>「您好， A-1，S级哨兵鹤房汐恩，A级哨兵大平祥生，来复核任务报告。」</p>
<p>「坐。我看一下……挺好的，现在受到祥生的影响，汐恩的任务报告也开始变得能看懂了。真好。」</p>
<p>「与那城先生……」</p>
<p>「说起来，有个好消息要告诉你们来着。知道为什么要复核报告吗？『塔』对你们的任务记录做了分析核定之后，认为既然祥生的精神图景趋于完整，并且能显现出完整的精神向导，那么目前对于祥生的评级并不合理。」</p>
<p>「也就是说？」</p>
<p>「也就是说，在这一段时间之内，应该就会对祥生进行一次比较详细的数值测评，并在之后进行重新分级。好了，我知道你们很开心。汐恩，把熊收起来，我不想再重新修一次桌子了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>档案记录Sen.OS-0413-21-397</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>于<em>23/5/21</em></strong><br/>
「塔」于 对目标进行了一系列测评，经过数值校正，确定项目编号Sen.OS-0413的各项数据已经达到并超越S级哨兵普遍水平，对该项目重新分级为S级哨兵。</p>
<p><strong>备注</strong>：项目编号Sen.OS-0413，即特殊行动队A-1 S级哨兵大平祥生，与其配偶（<strong><em>中央特殊行动队A-1 S级哨兵鹤房汐恩</em></strong>）之间可以相互进入精神图景，怀疑存在某种精神链接关系。<br/>
<strong>备注2</strong>：项目与其配偶能够互相触发潜能并进行精神修复，从而达到最大化作战效率。除非项目<strong>明确表达出叛逃意图</strong>，否则项目与其配偶间的配偶关系<strong>不可被破坏</strong>。</p>
<p><strong>于<em>16/8/21</em></strong><br/>
经过长时间观察，项目编号Sen.OS-0413对被限制自由一事基本不存在障碍，无叛逃意识，与其配偶（<strong><em>中央特殊行动队A-1 S级哨兵鹤房汐恩</em></strong>）之间互相存在极强的依赖性。项目与配偶关系稳定，判定项目不存在叛逃的可能性和危险性。<br/>
项目与其配偶的关系<strong>在任何情况下不可被破坏</strong>。</p>
<p>
  <strong>从记录日起，撤销项目编号，对项目记录进行封存。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;记录结束&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-end-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>能参加房子大24h企划真的超级开心！<br/>老师们都很可爱，复读也又有趣，粮又多又香，幸福。<br/>我的话，果然是实际上撑不起想写的东西。躺在病床上的时候迅速地写完了交上来，紧接着陷入了长期的紧张和焦虑中……<br/>不知道大家喜不喜欢(′▪ω▪`)我自己觉得写得很粗糙，哪怕有一个人喜欢我也很开心啦。<br/>房子大szd！<br/>新的一年，祝大家身体健康，万事如意呀！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>